


嬴稷×伯力

by Zhang1224



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhang1224/pseuds/Zhang1224





	嬴稷×伯力

进到屋里，嬴稷从桌上拿起一杯茶水

“喝了它”

“哦，谢谢稷哥”

伯力一饮而尽，茶水还顺着伯力的嘴角流下一缕

嬴稷再也忍不住了，他把伯力推到床上

“唔，稷哥，你干什么” 

嬴稷附身凑到伯力耳边，发出低沉而暧昧的声音

“干你” 

嬴稷从床头拿来一条绳子捆住伯力的双手

“哥，哥，你别逗我”

嬴稷没有理会伯力，一把扯开伯力身上的布料，白暂的皮肤瞬间暴露在空气中，这样的场景如同春药，让嬴稷性奋起来

“不要……稷哥不要”

“不要?”嬴稷顺着伯力完美的腰线，抚向玉茎，“你这里可不是不要，已经站起来了”

“你，刚刚给我喝了什么”伯力也感觉到他浑身发软，羞耻之处也有异样

“不过是让你一会儿享天伦之乐的好东西”

“你……你……呃”

嬴稷握住伯力的玉茎快速上下撸动，虽然伯力有时兴趣到了也会自己做这样的事，可是和现在不一样，嬴稷带有薄茧的大手给伯力带来的羞耻感刺激着他的神经，加上春药的助兴，伯力整个人都处于极度性奋的状态

嬴稷活动的手猛的停止了

“说，你要不要”

快感突然的消失，让伯力燥热难耐，身体像蛇一样在床上扭动，潮红的面色，迷离的眼睛，在嬴稷眼里就事一剂活生生的春药

“稷哥……稷哥，给我，我好难受”

“给你什么”

“唔呜呜呜”伯力羞的脸红的要滴血，又不好意思说，急得都快哭出来了

嬴稷看到怀里的人这么可爱，自己也忍不住了，将衣衫褪去，整个人附在伯力身上，倾身吻上伯力的嘴唇

“嗯，真甜”

嬴稷将手指探入伯力的后穴，药物作用下，后穴一张一合流出的汁液起到了不错的润滑作用

“宝贝，我要进去了”

“唔……”

嬴稷把早已挺立的玉茎一鼓作气插入了伯力的后穴，肠壁像接受到信号一样开始缩紧

“宝贝，放松点”嬴稷被肠壁绞的进不能进退不能退，只好不断的安抚伯力让他放松下来

“哥哥……好疼”说着伯力开始乱踢那两条纤细的腿

嬴稷握住乱扑腾的腿，在一条腿的脚裸上重重的咬了一口

“乖，放松点，这样我们都难受”

伯力试着去适应嬴稷的巨物，肠壁逐渐松弛下来，没有那么紧

“真乖”嬴稷付下身，吻上伯力湿糯糯嘴唇，下身也开始抽插着

前列腺一次次的摩擦着，快感刺激着伯力的大脑让他一次又一次的释放

突然嬴稷紧紧握住伯力的玉茎

“宝贝，你说你是要我还是外面的野女人”

“啊呃……我，我要稷哥”

毫无抵抗，伯力已经完全顺服于嬴稷身下

“真乖”

嬴稷松开手，加深了抽插的动作，一遍遍的摩擦着伯力的敏感点

伯力岂能忍得住这样的刺激，一遍又一遍释放出来

“不行了……哥哥…我射不出来了”伯力用带有哭腔的声音求饶，但在嬴稷耳中确实一剂不错的助情药

“不着急，我会帮你射出来的”

最后的最后伯力直接昏了过去，他隐隐约约的听到嬴稷在自己耳边低语

“你是我的，永远”

翌日，暖洋洋的阳光照到床上人儿的身上

“嗯……”伯力蜷缩在被窝里翻了一下身，又想接着睡

“力儿，该起床了”嬴稷一把揽过伯力的腰，气息扑打在伯力的耳廓上

“不要，我还要睡”伯力把手从被窝里伸出摸了摸耳朵，奶声奶气的声音就像棉花糖一样甜在嬴稷心头，但其实伯力只是有赖床起，而且这种时候是对外界毫无防备的

当然嬴稷是不知道的，他只知道他的的下体又有了反应，涨大的下体隔着衣物蹭着伯力两股之间

半睡半醒的伯力感受到硬邦邦的物体在屁股上蹭，还用手拍了一下

“大虎，不要闹了”

嬴稷一听，挑了下眉，大虎是谁？伯力居然那么适应那个大虎蹭他

嬴稷越想越生气，一想伯力身边居然还有花花草草，他就忍受不了

嬴稷一把把自己昨天亲自给伯力穿上的裤子给扒了下来，手指做好了前戏就又把那庞然大物塞了进去

“啊!”下身的异样让伯力一下清醒起来，嬴稷正在运动的身体映入眼帘

“给我出去，你到底要干什么”没了媚药的迷惑，昨夜的记忆像海水一样涌入伯力脑子里，屈辱，羞耻，愤怒，让伯力产生剧烈的反感

“干你呀”嬴稷似曾相识的回答更火上浇油，一下惹急了伯力

“操你妈，快他妈给老子出去”伯力用尽全力推在嬴稷的肩膀上

“就你那点小劲还想把我推开”

嬴稷抓住伯力的手，薄唇一点点靠近纤细的手腕，湿润的舌头舔过每一分皮肤，下面也加快了速度，眼睛却挑逗似的看着伯力的表情

果然没有让嬴稷失望，伯力的眼神逐渐迷离，脸蛋被潮红色染晕，嘴里还发出那令人愉悦的的娇喘

“哥哥，放了我吧”

“放了你?叫一声夫君，我考虑考虑”

“不……要”

“不要吗，看来我们都挺喜欢持久战呢”

嬴稷真的付诸于行动了，整整干了一上午

但伯力有了昨天的经验也没有昏过去，只不过这一天对他的刺激太大导致整个人都自闭了


End file.
